


Everything

by i_heart_danchou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_heart_danchou/pseuds/i_heart_danchou
Summary: Levi’s first experience with sex wasn’t a particularly pleasant one.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for bottom Erwin week (sorry it’s delayed, work sort of ate my brain this week) for prompts Body Worship/Massage and Virginity/First Time. Tw: mention of underage sex, this one is nsfw. Also this is the first smut I’ve written in a million years so I’m sorry if it’s bad XD.

Levi’s first experience with sex wasn’t a particularly pleasant one.  Maybe his sense of sex or what would be considered sexually normal was warped by growing up in a whorehouse, but that was another matter entirely.  He grew up hidden in a cupboard, listening to his mother have sex for money, he grew up thinking of sex as a commodity, a business transaction, something unpleasant but necessary for survival.    
  
Kuchel did the best job she could to protect Levi from the world of prostitution— she kept him hidden away when her clients were present, and none of the men had ever touched him.  Looking back, she never made any noises of fear or discomfort as far as Levi could remember.  He wondered now, if she had done that intentionally to protect him, to make him less afraid as a child.  He wondered if he could have done more to protect her.  
  
Sex became less a part of his life after Kenny took him in; certainly Kenny never had sex for money, although Levi knew quite a few boys who did from the brothel.  Kenny was a reasonably good provider in that sense, and although he made Levi work to earn his keep, Levi never went to bed hungry when the two of them were traveling together.    
  
Kenny taught Levi how to fight, how to fend for himself, how to earn his own living and keep himself safe… and one day Kenny was gone.  
  


He left Levi just as the boy was entering puberty, just as he was discovering himself as a man, and it was a trying time in his life.  Levi had no one to ask about… about why he liked men more than women.  About why men watched him when he moved, if there was a reason he was different.  He discovered masturbation on his own, found himself wanting to be with men, be closer to men… he wondered if there was something wrong with him.  

Men fucked women.  Men also sometimes fucked boys.  He’d never really heard of men fucking men before, and he sometimes wondered if Kenny had left him because of his blossoming preferences.  Hell, even the boys who fucked men in the whorehouse didn’t seem to like it much.  It was just a paycheck, it didn’t matter.  

Life in the underground wasn’t especially easy or forgiving, and it wasn’t long before Levi tried his hand at hooking to see if he could supplement his income a bit.  He was a lot older than he looked, and he knew that his young face and small frame would be a selling point for a certain sort of client.  

His first time was with a fucking creep and Levi found it helpful from that point on to establish some ground rules.  No kissing, no eye contact, no tongues on any part of his body, just get it fucking over with as fast as fucking possible.  The sort of man who paid for sex was really not the sort of man he was attracted to, but money was money and it was an easy way to get it.  Sometimes it felt almost good, but more often than not it felt disgusting.  

By the time he was grown he’d given up on hooking, finding it much more respectable to be a street thug and petty criminal.  His perception of sex was more skewed than ever, and he avoided physical intimacy even with people to whom he was attracted.  He didn’t like to get close, he didn’t like to be intimate, sex had never been pleasant and it was messy to get involved with anyone in a serious way.  

Besides, men who fucked men were objects of ridicule in the underground.  Although Levi didn’t really give a shit about what people thought of him, he didn’t like his preferences to be used against him.

**

His first time with Erwin was… extremely educational.  From the first second he saw the blondie he couldn’t really take his eyes off him.  He was so fucking gorgeous, it made his heart do weird little backflips and it seriously pissed him off.  

It happened after their second expedition together… Erwin had invited him to his quarters for the night, perhaps knowing that Levi didn’t fare well with the other cadets in the barracks.  They shared a quiet meal together, drank a little bit of alcohol, and Erwin bade him goodnight and sweet dreams.  

Levi had been debating with himself for a while whether or not he should fuck Erwin, but the alcohol and the adrenaline from the mission made the decision a little easier.  He gave the squad leader what’d he’d designated the ‘fuck me’ eyes, and frowned when Erwin completely missed the cue.  

“Yes?”  Erwin asked pleasantly, peeling off his uniform in lieu of a nightshirt.  “Is something the matter?”

Levi snorted and purposefully strode over to Erwin’s bed.  “How can someone so smart be so fucking stupid?”  He grumbled, grabbing Erwin’s hand and placing it on his hardening bulge.  

Erwin’s eyebrow cocked and he seemed to consider his options for a moment.  “Levi… are you sure?”

Levi was taken aback by the question.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I’m your commanding officer and it’s not really appropri-“

Levi shut him up with a kiss and backed him up against the wall.  Appropriate, fuck, this guy was something else.  Shit though, kissing him was nice— he was so good at it, so sensual, gentle, and attentive.  It wasn’t like with the fuckers underground, Erwin was clean and fresh and beautiful… their lips were touching and Levi saw fucking fireworks.

Levi tried to rush things, he tore at Erwin’s clothes and urged him on, but the squad leader just smiled and caught his wrists.  

Gently, reverently, he lay Levi down on the bed and began to undress him.  Little by little Levi’s skin was exposed to the cool air of the office, and Erwin kissed and caressed each and every inch of him.  He was tender, he was sweet, and his eyes kept flicking up to Levi’s, a mischievous little smile playing on his lips.

No one had ever treated Levi like this before.  No one had ever tried to pleasure him, to give him oral sex, to actually prep him so that it wouldn’t be painful, no one had kissed him like he was beautiful.  It almost made him sick to be treated so tenderly, it was so backwards and contrasting to what he was used to in the underground.  

He lost track of time as Erwin sucked him off, fingered him, pressed up against his prostate and made him see stars.  He’d never felt like this before, never, never, never.  Levi was writhing and impatient by the time Erwin was ready for the actual intercourse, his cock dripping and his hair slicked with sweat.  

“Levi?”  Erwin said softly, kissing Levi’s cheek.  “May I make love to you?”

Asking for his consent?  What? What?  It was so unexpected that Levi almost laughed.  He cupped Erwin’s face and kissed him.   “You’re so odd.”  He muttered, muscles quivering.  “Yes, yes, always yes.”  

Erwin filled him then, and Levi clung to his neck.  Sex wasn’t like this, it wasn’t supposed to be like this.  It wasn’t supposed to touch him at the center of his soul, it wasn’t supposed to make him feel shit.  Erwin had a power inside of him, and Levi was glad to follow him for the rest of his life.

**

By the time Erwin became commander, Levi was completely enamored with him.  He was always by his side to the point that other members of the SC sometimes made comments about it. Levi was beyond caring, Erwin was everything to him.  

He loved everything about him, loved everything he was and everything he represented.  With Erwin at the helm of the Survey Corps, Levi felt an off sense of hope and excitement for humanity’s prospects now.   He watched with pride as Erwin had the commander’s tie placed around his neck, his back straight, his shoulders broad, his hair gleaming in the bright light of the morning.  

Levi was gonna fucking wreck him tonight.

He’d learned a lot about… sex, love and relationships in his last few months with Erwin, and he wanted to thank him for it.  Erwin had endowed Levi with a renewed sense of his own value, had made him feel like a real human being in a way he never had before.  He’d given Levi purpose, meaning, a reason to get up in the morning.  He loved him, he loved him, he loved him and he wanted to show him how precious he was.  

Levi made his way to their room and took some time to get it perfect.  He’d bought a bottle of nice whiskey with his own money, cleaned the place til it sparkled, and had even picked some flowers and set them in a vase by the bed.  

Erwin’s eyes lit up when he came to their bedroom, a dopey smile gracing his face as he beheld his lover.  “Levi… what’s all this?”

Levi advanced, his eyes sultry and his posture confident.  “It’s… a congratulations, commander.  And a thank you.”  He reached out to take Erwin’s hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing it.  “For everything.”

Erwin was still smiling as Levi brought him to the couch, gently sitting him down and kneeling before him.  He pulled Erwin’s boots off one at a time, hands cascading down his thick thighs, his powerful calves.  Even the arches of his feet were graceful; he was perfection, perfection, and Levi was rapt.  “You’re beautiful.”  He whispered, deftly working his shirt open.  His chest, his arms, his pretty pink nipples, fuck though— his face was best of all, and Levi kept getting distracted by those eyes, his nose, that beautiful fucking smile.  

Just like their first time, Levi wanted to make Erwin come undone.  He wanted him to feel precious, treasured, he wanted him to know just how loved he was.  Little by little Erwin’s clothes came away, he lay down on the couch, and his beautiful body practically glowed in the soft candlelight.  

Levi kissed him then, starting with his forehead, up and down his face, towards his neck.  “You’re incredible.”  He whispered, lips just grazing the bolo tie.  “You’re going to save humanity, Erwin.”

Erwin’s chest rose up, a sharp intake of breath.  “ _We’re_ going to save humanity, Levi.”  He rumbled happily.  “You and I together.”  

Levi smiled, shaking his head.  “You’re still odd.”  He muttered, kissing down his chest, past the thin trail of golden hairs, nuzzling and kissing that perfect cock.   “Fuck. I love an odd man.” He looked up at Erwin, his expression coy and cautious.

Erwin pulled Levi up for a kiss then, pressing his tongue into Levi’s sweet little mouth.  “I love you too.”  He whispered.  “More than anyone.  More than I ever thought possible.”  

“Shut up.”  Levi pressed their lips together, ignoring the flush in his cheeks.  His hand moved between them, gently easing Erwin open, wanting this to be beautiful.  

He slid inside of the commander and hissed with pleasure; that tight heat was unbearably good as it enveloped him.  “Amazing.”  Levi whispered. “Perfect.  So good, Erwin, so so good.”  

Erwin was all gasps and soft whimpers, nodding dumbly as Levi filled him up.  It was always a marvel to Levi how compatible their bodies were, how great they were for each other.  He had never believed in a god, really, but being with Erwin like this… it was an almost religious experience.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this, surely.  Sex wasn’t supposed to feel so good that it made his soul ache.  

Erwin had never made him feel bad about his size, about his preference for men, about his past, about his personality— Erwin had always accepted him as he was, had treasured him, loved him, and respected him as he was.  

Levi would follow this man to the edge of the earth, to hell and back, to ruin.  He was fierce and loyal and protective of Erwin, and he would do anything, anything to keep him safe.  Side by side they would fight for humanity, and Levi would never regret that choice for as long as he lived.  


End file.
